Acciones irremediables
by afroditacoral
Summary: sango e inuyasha han inalado un humo que deja a la conciencia de un lado y deja que los sentimentos carnales salgan a flote...que pasará? dejen reviews! . un beso todos


Hols! Que tal, como andan, bueno aquí les traigo otra de mis locas ideas esta vez la pareja será InuyashaxSango que personalmente me encanta y espero que a ustedes también!

La idea para este fic me vino de repente y hasta que no la escribí no se me quitó de la mente pero aún ronda en mi cabeza una posible continuación jejeje.

Espero que me dejen muchos reviews! Ahora sí pueden leer tranquilos que ya no los fastidio más .-

Cabe destacar que ni inuyasha ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen

Diálogos 

"pensamientos**"**

(comentarios)

...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...-

...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...-

..- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...-

-**Acciones irremediables**

by Coral

...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...-

...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...-

...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ..

..- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...-

Capitulo I: Lo hecho...hecho está

...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...-

_Kagome Miroku vayan por allá yo iré con Inuyasha por este lado!_

_Esta bien, dijeron kagome y Miroku al unísono e hicieron caso a las palabras de la exterminadora._

En ese momento se encontraban peleando contra un nueva extensión de Naraku, lo que ellos no sabían era que esta extensión se dividía en dos y ahora cada parte escapaba por el lado contrario a la otra, pero era más que obvio que Inuyasha no permitiría que una extensión de Naraku se saliera con la suya, no lo dejaría escapar y entonces empezó a perseguir a la parte de la criatura que tenía más cerca.

_Vamos kirara_! Dijo la exterminadora y montó a su fiel gata para poder alcanzar a Inuyasha

Una vez que lo alcanzo---_Oye Inuyasha, espera creo que ya le perdiste la pista, voy a ver por la zona con Kirara ya vuelvo._

_Esta bien seguiré buscando por aquí cerca, pero apresúrate_, decía Inuyasha con un tono de rabia por perder a la criatura pero a la vez su tono demostraba confianza hacia su compañera.

_Ok_! E instantáneamente con su respuesta fue a buscar indicios de la criatura,

Después de algunos minutos Sango regreso al lugar donde había dejado a Inuyasha, él aún se encontraba allí

_Oye Inuyasha creo que sé donde está la criatura, un poco más adelante_ hay una pequeña colina que está rodeada por un humo extraña, estoy casi segura que la criatura se encuentra allí.

_Está bien, vamos para allá._ Sango descendió y quedó al nivel de Inuyasha, poco después llegaron al lugar descrito por la exterminadora.

Vamos a buscar, nos separaremos para encontrarlo más rápido 

_Creo que es mejor que no nos separemos, en este lugar se siente una atmósfera que no me da confianza en lo absoluto, ven Sango vamos por aquí primero_. Repentinamente una sombra apareció entre el humo, no sé podía distinguir su rostro, sólo se escuchó---- **_Desde ahora ustedes serán presas de la pasión, su capacidad de controlar sus instintos ha sido alterada por el humo que han respirado aquí, en conclusión, no serán dueños de sus acciones hasta que pase el efecto jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja_**

_Quién es ese loco, que le pasa!_ Decía Sango de manera sarcástica pero molesta

_Que sé y, creo que ya no encontraremos a la creación de Naraku, mejor nos vamos de aquí._

_Esta bien, ven Kirara, kirara... OH! Kirara O.O que te pasa?. Inuyasha! mira a kirara. _En ese momento kirara se encontraba con una especie de animal macho (kirara es hembra, no?), muy acaramelada (como los animales)

La reacción de Inuyasha no se hizo esperar y fue una caída al estilo anime O.O!

_Mejor vamonos de aquí_, dijo Sango algo nerviosa, empezando a creer lo que había dicho ese ser extraño

_Sí, vamonos_, decía Inuyasha con las mismas sospechas que tenía Sango

Un poco después de salir de aquella nube de humo----

_Inuyasha creo...creo que no me siento muy bien, estoy viendo un poco nublado, no sé tú pero creo que es por el humo. Vamos a sentarnos un momento...por favor_

_Está bien_

Sango se había sentado al lado de un gran árbol, ya empezaba a anochecer. Colocó una de sus manos en la frente cerró sus ojos y esperó un momento, luego subió su mirada y abrió los ojos.

_Ya veo normal creo que podemos continuar._

_Creo que es mejor que nos quedemos aquí, es de noche y la aldea está muy lejos._

_Esta bien, voy a buscar leña para hacer una fogata, en el camino veré si hay alguna fruta que podamos comer._

Mejor voy yo 

_No quiero hacerlo yo, para caminar un rato y despejar la mente jejeje, ya vuelvo_

_Ok nñ_** "**Las mujeres si que son extrañas**"**

Mientras Sango buscaba la leña y las frutas, en su mente se debatían distintos pensamientos

"no...no lo entiendo ahorita al estar con Inuyasha sentí algo...algo diferente... parecido a lo que siento hacia su excelencia pero es más fuerte, como una llama por dentro... será que lo que dijo esa voz sea cierto...pero es algo que puedo controlar además se va a pasar**"** _Mejor no pienso en eso, es más ya tengo lo que vine a buscar_, concluyó sus pensamientos hablándole al vacío.

_Ya tengo la leña y también encontré algunas frutas para que comamos Inuyasha, cómo sigue kirara?_

_No despierta aún._

Que mal, pobre kirara, que le habrá pasado, será que ese humo la afectó?

_Yo creo que fue el humo, es lo más seguro._

_Bueno mejor la dejo descansar, ahora a prender la fogata_! nn.

Después de prender la fogata (cerca de un gran árbol) Inuyasha se sentó cerca de ésta y del árbol, Sango hizo lo mismo, se sentó al lado de Inuyasha, apoyando su espalda en el árbol y empezó a pelar una de las frutas que había encontrado. Le dio un pequeño mordisco y luego extendió su mano hacia Inuyasha

_Quieres, porque debes tener hambre, no creas que sólo busqué fruta para mí, aunque no encontré mucha porque estaba oscuro ya, pero ésta está muy rica_, dijo Sango hacia Inu

_No tranquila cómetelas tú, es mejor, después te andas desmayando_.

Va_mos Inuyasha, no seas testarudo y orgulloso, yo voy a estar bien además yo no soy ninguna debilucha jejeje_, después decir esto se adorrilló en el piso para acercarse a Inuyasha, colocó una de sus manos en el piso también para no caerse hacia delante y con la otra le puso la fruta en la boca a Inuyasha. _Vamos come_, al decir esto le brindó una de sus mejores sonrisas, la cual Inuyasha pudo ver porque se volteó a ver a Sango, en ese momento sus miradas se cruzaron y un fuego inesperado se prendió en ambos.

Inuyasha agarró con delicadeza la mano que le había extendido Sango con a fruta, la cual ella soltó instantáneamente, Luego el hayou atrajo su cuerpo al de él y la tomó por la cintura, quedaron frente a frente.

Por su parte la exterminadora no se resistía, más bien tomó el rostro de Inu con una de sus manos sin despegar la vista de sus ojos, poco a poco el espacio se fue reduciendo al mínimo entre ambos hasta que sellaron sus miradas y sus labios en un beso, un beso sencillo e inocente, que no duró por mucho tiempo, pronto ella abrió un poco sus labios y él introdujo su lengua en su boca, ahora ambos se besaban con vehemencia y pasión, ya no había vuelta atrás n cabida para la conciencia, el daño ya estaba hecho ahora sólo quedaba esperar.

A medida que avanzaba la noche, las ropas se hacían un estorbo, que luego quedó tirado en el suelo, sus bocas no se separaban ni un momento ambos sentían el calor en su sangre y pronto sus deseos, se cumplieron, Inuyasha había penetrado a Sango, ambos se habían amado esa noche y ninguno estaba conciente de lo que hacía, sin embargo un sentimiento oculto en ambos había despertado y ese...no se iría como lo haría el efecto del humo.

Estaba amaneciendo y Sango se encontraba acostada sobre el pecho de Inuyasha, enrollada con la parte de arriba del traje de él. Por su parte el hayou tenía uno de sus brazos en la espalda de Sango abrazándola y él tenía puesto sólo la parte de debajo de su traje.

Pronto sango empezaba a despertar para encontrarse con algo que no le iba a gustar en lo absoluto.

"Que bien dormí, que comodidad, por cierto en dónde estoy, (subió su mirada hacia el rostro de Inuyasha) que lindo se ve dormido es la primera vez que lo veo dormir así pe...pe...pero que estoy diciendo**"** _QUÉ! AH! QUE ESTOY HACIENDO AQUÍ Y ASÍ?. _Con los gritos de Sango Inuyasha despertó.

_Qué que pasa? _Decía somnoliento.

_Cómo qué que pasa? Cómo qué que pasa! ESTO ES LO QUE PASA! _Dijo señalándose a si misma

_Pe..pero que pasó por qué yo estoy sólo con mi pantalón y tu estás con mi chaqueta?_ (ya sé, ya sé, no se llama así pero no sé como se llama ¬¬u)

_Cómo quieres que sepa, a...a...acaso tu...y...yo..._

_No, no lo digas, todavía no sabemos que pasó_, interrumpió Inuyasha

_Pero es obvio, además... yo lo siento..._ en ese momento su voz se quebró y unas lagrimas se asomaron en sus ojos, _pe...pero qué fue lo que hice, yo no quería que mi primera vez fuese así, ni siquiera me acuerdo de lo que hice_, ahora unas lagrimas silenciosas salían de sus ojos mientras rodeaba sus rodillas con sus manos.

_Sango...yo...lo siento... yo tampoco me acuerdo de nada sólo me acuerdo de... ay no, lo que dijo esa criatura cuando estábamos en el humo, era cierto._

_Pero eso no arregla nada, lo hecho, hecho está, aún las lagrimas se desbordaban por sus ojos, sabes no lo imaginaba así..._

_Por favor...no llores, no puedo soportar verte llorando, no... no lo hagas más._

_Pero cómo quieres que no llore...sabes duele que esto haya sido así, tal vez a ti no te importa pero a mí sí._

_Tranquila,_ se acercó a ella y la rodeo con sus brazos, luego le susurro al oído con mucha ternura, _todo va a estar bien_. Sango se refugió en sus brazos se sentía bien para ambos

"se siente tan bien, es agradable estar cerca de él, me reconforta**"**

"se agradable abrazarla, me gusta, siento algo diferente al tenerla cerca...algo que nunca había sentido antes**"**

_...Además, no eres la única que tubo su primera vez_ inuyasha se sonrojó al máximo al decir estas palabras.

Sango levantó su rostro para mirar el de él, sus lagrimas habían desaparecido pero sus ojos aún estaban llorosos

"parece un ángel**" ** Pensó Inuyasha al ver el rostro de Sango y le dedico una mirada indescriptible

_Gracias, gracias inuyasha_, susurro sin despegar su mirada de los ojos del hayou, y luego simplemente correspondió el abrazo de él y recostó su cabeza en el pecho de él. Así pasaron mucho tiempo, pero aún no se daban cuenta de cómo estaba vestidos.

_Creo...creo que lo mejor será que me ponga mi ropa_, dijo sango muy sonrojada

_Ehh... sí si, yo también_ respondió Inuyasha tan o más sonrojado que ella y la soltó del abrazo. Pronto ambos estaban vestidos.

_Regresemos a la aldea, Kirara!_ La gata rápidamente respondió a su llamado y antes de montarse en ella susurró al oido del hayou a un tono apenas audible _por favor ni una palabra de esto a nadie_ y recibió como respuesta un simple _sí_ de los labios de Inuyasha que la hizo estremecer al sentir su aliento en su cuello.

SERÁ EL FINAL? ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ..

Bueno que les pareció, espero que les haya gustado, si así fue dejen su review y si quieren que continue la historia sóo tiene que decirlo!

Besitos, se me cuidan atte: Coral

...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ..


End file.
